Class of 2014
by RavenHunters7
Summary: Raven has just moved to Jump City. Her life is already hard living with an abusive father, so how do think she feels having to go to school after it started 5 months ago? Now Raven becomes friends with a group of misfit kids, all seeming to have bad past. As Raven learns about her new friends she also starts having feelings for one animal loving boy. Join Raven in her class of 2014
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first chapter story. I may have the characters a bit out of character, sorry. Also if you notice a spelling error in the chapters just tell me. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; they are property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics. If a character's name in ( ) that means that it is their main name. Lastly, I am writing off a story that I wrote on paper a year ago so some names will not be right, they will be kind of made up, this only goes for the last names (mostly).**

Characters:

Raven Roth-Raven

Garfield Logan-Beast Boy

Victor Stone-Cyborg

Kori Anders-Starfire

Richard Grayson-Robin

Jenny Hex (Jinx)-Jinx

Wally Racer-Kid Flash

Roy Archer-Speedy

Terra Mark-Terra

Trigon Roth-Trigon

Mrs. Mae-Mother Mae I

Adonis Feray-Adonis

Baran Flinders (Mammoth)-Mammoth

Madam Rouge-Madam Rouge (Duh)

Mr. Mod-Mad Mod

Karen Beecher-Bumblebee

Jade Smirk-Cheshire

Seymour Lens-See-more

Kole Crystals-Kole

Jericho Wilson-Jericho

Garth Swishermann-Aqulad

Barbra Gordon-Batgirl

Rita Dayton-Elasti-Girl

Steve Dayton-Mentos

Oliver Queen-Green Arrow

Bart Allen-The Flash

Bruce Wayne-Batman

John Moth-Killer Moth

Coach Light-Dr. Light

Principal Wilson-Slade

Mr. Quinzel-Harley Quinn

Mike Smalls-Gizmo

Kitten Moth-Kitten

Xavier Red-Red X

**Chapter 1**

_"Ring, ring, ring," _cried out an alarm clock. A groan came from the purple bed sheets before a pale hand reached out and slammed the clock to the floor. Hard.

"Morning already?" The voice groaned again.

"Raven, get up now!" yelled a drunken voice from the hall outside of the dark room.

"Coming," Raven called to her father. _"At least he didn't come in this time," _she thought getting from her bed after a long stretch. After stumbling to her closet, Raven began to dress in a purple tank top and black skinny jeans. She threw a navy blue hoodie over top before going to her dresser to brush her purple-dyed hair. Once her hair was as smooth as satin, she left her safe, dark room to try and get ready the rest of the way without getting her father, Trigon's attention. As she entered the living room she saw that her father was already passed out on the couch. She smiled before hurrying to do her daily morning rotate, then it hit her. _"I have school today!"_ She remembered how today was her first day of Jump City High School. Then she kicked it into full gear as she only had ten minutes to get ready before having to walk to the school building. After gulping down a glass of hot tea, Raven grabbed her black backpack and rushed out the door. "Great," Raven said to herself as the giant mansion that was Jump City High came into view ", I should fit right in after all school's only been in for five months," Raven sighed. This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first couple of chapters are really short, but as time goes on they get longer. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

**Chapter 2**

The day was going as it usually did for Garfield Logan; ride to school with Richard and Victor, go to locker, and last bug the crap out of Terra (his girlfriend). That was how his morning always goes, but that was going to change when he got to first bell today.

"Class," called out his teacher, Mrs. Mae ", let us welcome our new student, Raven Roth. Raven please go sit next to Garfield." Garfield raised his hand up for Raven she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hi," Garfield said.

"Hello," Raven said back before starting her English paper. _"Who's Athena?" _She thought to herself. Raven had never studied Greek mythology at her old school so this was new and…hard. Raven shivered at the word _'hard'. _She was not the type of person to say she needed help.

"Do you want help with your work?" Garfield asked her after noticing she was just staring at the paper in confusion.

"No," Raven said. She didn't need help, or at the very least she would not admit it. After a couple more minutes she noticed that Garfield was still staring at her. "What?" She hissed

"Well, I was wondering if wanted to sit with me and some friends at lunch today,"

"What?" Raven had **not** expected that.

"Yeah, so do you want to sit with us?" Raven thought about it.

_"What if I go ad it's only a trick, they'll laugh at me," _Raven had her answer. "No."

"Please," he begged.

"No."

"**Please!**" Now he had puppy dog eyes. Raven was about to again deny, but realizing that he wasn't going to stop begging, gave in.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Yes," Garfield hollered loudly getting everybody's attention. The glares made him shrink slightly. "Sorry," Garfield whispered before finally starting on his work.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter there are going to be introductions to some of the other characters of the story. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

**Chapter 3**

Raven walked slowly towards the lunch room fearing this would be the last time she could show her face at this school, or any where in Jump City. When she arrived, Raven started to scan the faces of the lunchroom looking for Garfield. A hand rose toward the edges of the room and with closer inspection it was revealed to be Garfield's hand. Forgetting about how these kids could be planning a prank on her, Raven hurried over so she wouldn't look stupid just standing at the entrance of Mess Hall. When Raven sat down next to Garfield the conversation at the table stopped and all eyes turned to look at her.

"Who's this little lady, grass stain?" A tall African American boy asked Garfield. So he hasn't told them about me yet…

"Yeah who is **she**!?" a shill voice demanded from behind Raven. Raven turned to see a tall girl with blonde hair glaring daggers right at her. She put her face right in front of Raven's. "That's my seat," she hissed.

"Just sit here, Terra," Garfield said gesturing to the seat on the other side of him. The seat at the end of the table, not the center.

"Now tell us, **who is she?!**" demanded Terra.

"This is-" Raven cut off Garfield.

"I'm Raven nice to meet you," Everyone smiled at her (except Terra of course).

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Victor Stone, but call me Vic," the African American boy said.

"I'm Richard Grayson," said a boy with black spiky hair and sunglasses.

"I am your friend Kori Anders, you may call me friend Kori or just Kori," a girl with a foreign accent said. She was tall with rose red hair. You could tell her and Richard were dating by how they looked at each other.

"I'm Karen Beecher," came a new voice. Raven looked at the source of the voice to find a skinny, African American girl now sitting next to Victor. "I'm sparky here's girlfriend," She said in a voice that clearly stated 'Try and take him, I dare you.'

"And I'm Terra," Terra said grabbing Garfield's arm harshly ", and I'm **Garfield's girlfriend!"** She stated loudly.

"Um…cool?" Raven answered uncomfortly.

"Where are Wally and Jinx?" Richard suddenly asked at noticing a missing person, or in this case person**s**.

"I saw them leaving the school together on my way here," Karen said with a knowing smirk. Everybody laughed as the bell rank singling the end of lunch. As Raven left she saw Terra walk over to a red head boy and whisper something in his ear, when she was done they both at Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya! Violates is in this chapter! This why this story is T rated. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

**Chapter 4**

Raven's next class was English; when she walked in to the classroom she saw Terra (Great right?) and the red head boy with two other boys. One of the other boys was thin with dark hair and the other was muscular and tall. They were whispering something, looking around every once in a while. Raven had a bad feeling about them. She conformed her feelings when the four students stared right at her. She had had enough. Raven raised her hand.

"Yes?" asked her English teacher, Madam Rouge.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" Raven asked. Her teacher frowned in annoyance.

"Make it quick!" She snapped.

Raven rushed out of the room and began walking down the hall to the bathroom. Sadly the closest bathroom was down stairs so Raven started down the easy staircase. Which happened to be the darkest. (**A.N. surprising right?**) Then she heard steps following her. Before she could turn around a pair of hands covered her mouth. And pulled her into an empty classroom.

Garfield was making his way up the stair when he saw Adonis put his hands over Raven's mouth and pull her into a empty classroom. HE emedatly rushed over and only stopped when he about crashed into the classroom door. It was locked he knew that, Adonis wasn't **that** dumb. When Garfield heard a shriek come from the room he knew that something was really wrong. Two thoughts went through Garfield's head.

_"Ok, so either Adonis is killing Raven or raping her, and neither is good!"_ Garfield also knew that he couldn't knock down the door by himself. Then Victor came down the hall. "Vic!" Garfield shouted to his friend. Hearing the urgency in Garfield's voice, Victor rushed over without hesitation.

"Yeah dude?" Victor asked Garfield.

"Kick down this door."

"Why?" Victor asked. Another shriek answered his question. Victor lifted his foot up and kicked the door in. A loud _'Crash!'_ occurred as the door crumbled the ground. The three boys looked up at Garfield and Victor. Raven looked at them too. She was a mess, blood dripped from her nose.

_"At least they're not raping her," _Garfield thought. Raven was holding fists in front of her trying to protect herself.

"Thank God for you Garfield," Victor mumbled before rushing into the fistfight. Then Raven crumbled to the ground. That's when Garfield snapped.

By the time a teacher found them Garfield was kneeled on the ground grasping his arm to his body, gritting his teeth in pain. Raven was still uncousios. Victor was fighting two of the boys still and the red head boy from early was holding his nose to try to stop the bleeding.

"What is going on here?" shouted the teacher. Victor turned to explain, but as he did Adonis (who was still fighting) swept Victor's legs out rom under him causing Victor to crash to the ground, now in too much pain to explain. "You two," Adonis pointed to Adonis and the other boy ", go straight to the office and you four," the teacher now pointed to Victor, Raven, Garfield, and the red head ", go to the nurse's office, then you got some explaining to do." After giving out directions the teacher (and his annoying accent) left to the office. This was going to be hard to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Can you believe it? 5 chapters in one day! Just so you guys know I have already written this story down on paper and from what I have on paper there are 43 chapters and an epilogue. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

**Chapter 5**

Garfield and Raven (who had been awoken) helped Victor down the stairs while the red head just followed behind.

"Why did you do this Roy?" Garfield asked the boy.

"Ask you little blonde witch (**A.N. Guess what I'm really trying to say!**)," Roy spat.

"Terra!" Garfield exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, Terra, she wants to get rid of your 'stalker'," Roy said.

"What stalker?" Garfield looked behind him just for safety.

"Raven," Roy said nodding to her.

"Why would Terra think Raven is a stalker?" Garfield looked at Raven who looked back at him just as confused.

"I don't know why Terra thinks that, but she does," Roy shrugged.

"So that gave her the excuse to beat her up," Garfield asked gritting his teeth in anger.

"Terra thinks it is, I guess," Roy's eyes widened when Garfield punched the wall in anger.

"Well tell Terra I want to talk to her after school, meet me in the parking lot," Garfield snapped angrily at Roy. He nodded quickly. Then the nurse's office came into sight.

The four teenagers settled into the sitting room of the nurse's office. Garfield laided Victor on one of the cots as he was starting to drift to sleep. Then he realized no nurse was in the office. Sighing Garfield took this as a time he could figure out what damage was inflicted on what people. He himself only had a black eye and a couple bruises, as did Roy. Victor had his limp and bloody nose. Raven though was…was a mess. Her eyes were both black, but it was hard to see if it was from make-up or from the fight. Her lip was busted and bleeding, her foot was also twisted oddly.

"Are you OK, Raven?" Garfield asked her.

"I'm fine Garfield, thanks for asking," Raven said emotionless as she continued to stare at the wall, her eyes seeming unblinking.

"Call me Gar."

"Fine…Gar," he smiled at her. Then the door flew open and the nurse walked in. She looked the four of them. Raven and the still sleeping Victor were her main focused. After looking over the injuries, the nurse gave Victor and Raven aspirin, Raven, Garfield, and Roy ice packs, and then, after examining Victor's leg and said it was only a limp, but nothing could be done about it, the nurse looked at Raven's foot and said that it was not in good shape and would need a ankle brace because the foot was sprained. Then Mr. Mod, the teacher from earlier, came in just as the nurse claimed the foot injury.

"Good, good, not broken, but you are still injured, all of you, and I want to know what happened and why," Mr. Mod demanded.

"I don't know what happened, I was just defending myself because Roy and the others just attacked me," Raven stated holding the ice pack to her fist that hurt from punching.

"I was protecting her," both Victor (who had woken up) and Garfield said, they looked at each other in a way that said _'we will always protect her'_. Everybody looked at Roy.

"Have you been a bad ducky?" Mr. Mod asked him. Roy sighed and nodded slowly.

"I was forced to, Terra forced me to, please forgive me." Victor, Raven, and Garfield all shared a look. What were they to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm here with chapter 6, woohoo! Sorry for not posting any thing yesterday. I hope you enjoy, though! Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

**Chapter 6**

That afternoon Garfield hurried to the parking lot to talk to Terra. He found her leaning against his truck.

"Hey babe," Terra said with smile that faded when she saw his black eye. "What happened?" Her voice was coated in fake worry.

"You should know, you caused it!" Garfield shouted at his 'girlfriend'.

"What! I didn't do this!"

"Your goons did!"

"What goons?"

"Roy, Adonis, and Mammoth."

"How did you find out?"

"I just so happened to be **in** that fight."

"What? I'm so sorry, Gar. Please don't be angry at me," Terra begged as Garfield pushed her off his truck.

"It's over, Terra, get off my truck," he climbed into the driver's seat and started driving away from the school and Terra. As he drove he saw a familiar hoodie. "Raven?" he asked rolling down the window. Raven looked up at Garfield at the call of her name.

"Yes," Raven's voice was watery like she had been crying.

"Do you want me to drive you home so you don't have to walk in this rain?" Garfield pointed to the passenger seat.

"What rain?" Raven had been so much into her thoughts that she hadn't notice the pour rain. A drop of rain dripped on her nose drawing Raven's attention to her surroundings. She sighed and pulled herself in to the passenger's seat.

"Where do you live?" Garfield asked Raven as he stopped at an intersection.

"Three blocks straight ahead," Raven said calmly.

"That's seven blocks from school!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Yup," was all that Raven answered. Suddenly Garfield pointed at a red brick that they were passing.

"That's my house," he said.

_"1735 Oakfall Street,"_ thought Raven _", got to remember that."_ The two drove on passing nice house-after-nice house heading towards the rundowns.

"There," Raven shouted pointing at a rundown green house on the corner. Garfield stared at the ugly house for a moment before gaining conscious.

"Ok, I'll pick you put tomorrow morning," Garfield said in a voice that stated 'I'm going to pick you put no matter what you say'. Raven though still tried to fight back, she didn't want her father finding out.

"You don't have to," she said.

"I don't want you getting hurt," Garfield whispered leaning closer to her. This would have been the part where the to kissed if they lived in a movie, but they didn't live in a movie, no instead Raven saw her father glaring evilly at her in the window. A quick look at the clock and Raven saw that it was ten minutes after she was suppose to get home.

"I have to go," Raven said with worry. She jumped from Garfield's truck and rushed to her front door.

"What about tomorrow?" Garfield called from his truck window.

"You and the others, breakfast at 6:300 in the morning," Then she was pulled into her house by a man's arms. Raven smiled and mouthed _'Thank you!'_ Garfield had a feeling that she was in trouble, but how?


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo another chapter today! I hope you enjoy! Warning: There will be abuse in this chapter, if you are against this please skip this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

**Chapter 7**

"You're. Late." Trigon growled at his daughter.

"I had to talk to a teacher," Raven said, it wasn't a lie. She turned and started to go toward the stairs.

"Who was that boy!" Trigon demanded.

"A friend from school," Raven said back with a shrug.

"_'A friend from school'_," Trigon mocked ", yeah right." He slapped her making her fall to the ground in pain. "Go to your room and don't come out!" He ordered. Raven glared, but did as she was told. In her room Raven set down her backpack and then noticed her phone was on. Raven opened it and saw a new name on her open contacts bar, Garfield Logan.

_"That sneaky boy!" _Raven thought. Then it struck her, she could text him! Raven shrieked quietly into her pillow not knowing why she was so happy. Then she saw that more names were added. He had added Victor Stone, Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Karen Beecher, Jenny Hex, and Wally Racer. Feeling bored and alone, Raven decided to send Garfield a text.

**How r u? **Raven sent. Garfield answered immediately.

**I am good, how bout u? :) **He sent back. Raven giggled at the smiley face.

_"He's making me laugh, I just met this boy and he is already making me laugh," _Raven thought with shock. Then she remembered he was waiting for her to answer.

**I am good **She lied. To tell the truth Raven was really hurting, her father had hit her really hard.

**R u sure? :S **Raven felt really touched that he was looking out for her feelings.

**Yeah I am sure! R the others in for tomorrow?**

** Yes, I pick u up at 6:30 right?**

** Yeah, well good nite, Gar**

** Good nite, Rae**

** It's Raven, not Rae -_-**

** Good nite, Rae-ven ;) **Raven laughed again at his text. She then snugged up with her phone and fell asleep, the phone's glow casting out the darkness in her life. For that small time sciene her mother had died, Raven felt total safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally the chapter that some new characters will join in Raven's group of friends, I wonder who they are? Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Raven woke up to her phone buzzing in her ear (she slept with her phone remember?). Raven moaned, but answered it.

"Hello?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Where are you?" Garfield's voice demanded from the other end of the line ", we have been waiting here for the last ten minutes and you still aren't out, are you sick?"

"Sorry," Raven said ", I slept in, but thanks for calling."

"No need to apologize, just get your skinny like butt down here, before I come and get it." Raven heard other people giggling in the background.

"Are there other people with you?" Raven asked Garfield as she pulled a black pleated skirt on over her gray skull leggings.

"Yes, Victor is laugh at what is said because he has a sick mind and Karen is laughing because Victor's face is turning blue from laughing. Victor, gosh dang it, breathe!" Garfield yelled to the back seat riders. Raven laughed and hung up her phone to pull a navy blue long sleeved shirt on over her black tank top.

_"This is strange,"_ Raven thought as she snuck past her father's room_ ", at this time yesterday I was telling myself that everybody would hate me and now I'm sneaking out of the house to go and eat breakfast with a bunch of kids I met in the last 24 hours."_ She rushed over and jumped, well jumped as well as she could with a sprained foot, into Garfield's truck. By the time she got settled in though, Raven was soaking wet.

"Well, did little lady get wet?" said a kind voice from behind Raven. Turning around she saw Victor and Karen.

"Oh, hey Victor, hey Karen," Raven said with a small wave. "Where are the others?"

"Richard is bringing Kori, Jinx, and Wally," Garfield answered as he drove to a close café for breakfast.

"Who are Jinx and Wally?" Raven asked confused by the new names.

"Jinx is a tough chick who's not afraid to give you some bad luck and Wally is her track star boyfriend," Karen said as she examined her black and yellow striped nails.

"Oh…I can't wait to meet them," Raven said with a slight bit of worry. _"What if there are jerks like Terra? What if they are friends with her? What if? What if…"_

"And their not mean," Garfield comforted as if reading her mind, but before she could think into it any deeper-"We're here!" Garfield shouted happily. Everybody began to file out of the truck. Right before Raven could open her door though it was flown open by a red haired-blue eyed boy with a toothy grin, it reminded Raven of a four year old who had just opened a Christmas present.

"Thanks," Raven said as she climbed out of the truck blushing.

"You're welcome Malady," he said leaning in to kiss her hand, but before he could a pink haired girl with pink eyes slapped him across the face. "Ow!" the boy whined as he held his now face where a red handprint was starting to form.

"Well Wally, I wouldn't slap you as much if you would stop being such a flirt," the girl said crossing her arms.

"I was being nice, Jinx!" Wally argued.

"Yeah by bugging the crap out of me! Go talk to Richard or something!" Jinx said pointing towards Raven's spiky haired friend. "That boy is so annoying," she murmured before turning to talk to Raven. "Hi, I'm Jinx and you are?" the girl said nicely.

"Raven, I'm Raven Roth," the gothic girl answered.

"So you're the one who's bugging the crap out of Terra," Jinx asked.

"Well I-" Jinx cut Raven off.

"I love it! I hate that girl and I'm so glad that her and Garfield broke up!" Jinx smiled wider then a Cheshire cat.

"They broke up?" Raven exclaimed. She was ignored as Jinx was pulling her into the café where the others were waiting already for breakfast and to talk to their new friend.


End file.
